Conversations, Kisses and Trains
by Kitty Savella
Summary: Standing on Platform 9 3/4, Harry was watching all of the laughing, smiling children getting on the train, and all of their parents calling out their goodbyes. When he sees Draco Malfoy also standing there, what will he do? HP/DM preslash - ASP/SM


**Title:** Conversations, Kisses and Trains

**Author:** Kitty Savella

**Rating:** T (for the snogging and innuendo, to be safe)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco preslash, ASP/SM

**Word Count:** 1803

**Summary:** Standing on platform 9 ¾, Harry looked around at all the laughing, smiling children and the parents calling out their goodbyes. When he sees Draco Malfoy standing there as well, what will he do?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, plot line, or locations of Harry Potter. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction, because if I did, I probably wouldn't be posting it online. All characters, and recognizable material from this fiction most likely belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** So, this is just a little something I felt like writing as I was reading one of the most pointlessly long stories I've ever set eyes upon. I thought, "Why don't I write something to stave off the boredom?" And then I thought, "Why don't we right something slashy, or fluffy, or something fun?" And so I opened my word processor and and began typing. Unfortunately, this story is not really slashy, or fluffy...but I suppose it could be classified as something fun. At least, it was fun for me to write. I hope you enjoy this look at my interpretation of what could have happened during the epilogue scene in DH if JK wrote it as a fanfiction.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Standing on platform 9 ¾, Harry looked around at all the laughing, smiling children and the parents calling out their goodbyes. His own children had already situated themselves on the train; he was simply waiting for at least one of them to find a window and wave goodbye to him one last time. As he waited and watched, something bright caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A few meters away stood none other than Draco Malfoy. He stood tall and regal, watching the train with a look that seemed to exude boredom, but which Harry knew must hide a bit of anxiety; Draco's son Scorpius was off to his fourth year of Hogwarts, the same as Albus.

After a few moments, Harry wondered if he should go over and talk to the man; it seemed that they were both alone, waiting for a sign that their children were comfortable on the train and ready to give their last goodbyes. Giving it a final thought, Harry took a steeling breath and made his way over to the man who was once his enemy.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said softly, not wanting to draw attention from the others on the platform.

Draco raised one delicate blond eyebrow before saying, just as softly, "Potter."

The raven-haired man gave a slight smile at the use of his sir name, but made no comment about it. Instead, he chose to comment on their situation. "Waiting for Scorpius to wave?"

The blond sneered, but answered all the same. "Yes, not that it's any of your business. And where are your brats?"

Harry laughed outright this time. "My _children_ have already boarded the train, same as Scorpius. In fact, I'm in much the same situation as you, waiting for my progeny to bid me a last farewell. Seeing you standing here alone, I thought we might share the wait."

"Therein lies the problem, Potter. You _thought_. I am quite content to wait for my son alone. I need not the company of our famous _Savior_." The scowl on Draco's face was so reminiscent of their days at Hogwarts that Harry felt a wave of nostalgia crash over him. He closed his eyes for a moment and brought to mind all the things he missed about those days. After a few silent moments, he opened his eyes again.

"I'm sure you'll scoff at this, but I have missed this."

"What, pray tell, do you mean by 'this'?" The grey-eyed man looked skeptically at the other, certain that he had something up his sleeve.

Harry laughed softly again, feeling warmed by the familiarity of the other man. "I simply mean I miss our conversations...if you could call them that. I miss arguing with you, rowing with you. It brought color and variety to my life, something that's been sorely missing the last few years."

Draco scoffed this time. "What, the She-Weasel not fiery enough for you?"

The green-eyed man sighed, and shook his head. "Still can't even be civil, so many years out of school. No, Ginny and I have gone our separate ways. Things just...weren't working out for us. We tried to stay together for the children, but in the end, it was better to part than to stay together and fight constantly."

Turning his nose up at the other man, Draco responded, "Didn't need your life story, Scarhead."

"And what about you?" The younger man asked. "Where is your lovely wife, Astoria, on such an occasion?"

Draco sneered. "Not that it is _any_ of your business, Potty, but Astoria and I have...separated...for the time being. Once she understands what it means to be a proper Malfoy spouse, perhaps we shall resume where we left off."

Harry looked genuinely sorry to hear this. "Oh, my condolences. I'm sure this must be difficult for you, and hard on Scorpius. I know that Albus and James-"

"Look, Potter, I don't need your words of pity. I don't care about you or your brats, and I really can't stand this conversation any longer. I thank you to walk away, and never speak to me again." Judging by the light color on Draco's face, he was fuming. Taking it as his cue to rectify the situation, Harry took a few steps back and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have butted in to your private life. I only said what I did to be kind, and because Albus and Scorpius—god knows how—became friends. If you'd truly rather stand here alone, then by all means, I'll leave you to it." Harry paused for a moment, before going on. "It really was nice to see and speak to you again. If you change your mind about wanting to be alone..." He didn't bother to finish, certain that Draco would catch his meaning.

The blond sneered again and turned away from the raven-haired man. He didn't need Harry's pity, or his company, or his kind words. He had Scorpius, and Astoria, and even his mother, though she wasn't doing as well anymore. He didn't need some self-important _hero_ trying to make him feel better. After a few beats of his heart, he turned slightly to watch the man walk away. Damn, if the green-eyed bastard didn't look good after all these years.

He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind and turned back to looking at the train, hoping to find Scorpius waving at him. What he saw instead made his blood turn cold; Scorpius was indeed by a window of the train, but he wasn't waving. Instead, he had his arms wrapped around a boy much the same age as him, with his tongue down said boy's throat. Looking closer, Draco shuddered as he realized that the boy could be none other that one of Potter's brats. He determined, after realizing that the boys weren't going to stop snogging any time soon, that he would need a very large brandy when he arrived back at the manor.

Looking over to his left, he noted that Potter had also caught sight of what was going on on the train. But, instead of looking ill as Draco himself did, he was smiling happily. When the boys finally did separate—with a trail of saliva linking them together at the lips, much to Draco's disgust and chagrin—they looked about the platform. Upon finding his father, the Potter child waved heartily to his dad. Scorpius noticed who he was waving at and waved wildly as well, a rather large smile on his face. Neither looked the least bit ashamed to have been snogging in public where their parents could easily see them.

After a few more moments, Scorpius broke off his wave and scanned the crowd again. Potter pointed off to his right, and the Potter boy elbowed Scorpius and pointed the same way. It took only seconds for his son to catch his eye. Looking a bit sheepish, the blond boy waved hesitantly at his father, seemingly unsure of how the man would take his public display of affection. Seeing the nervousness in the child's eyes, his companion looped an arm around his shoulders and gave Draco a stead look, clearly stating '_I'm not going anywhere, so you had best get used to me._' Draco nodded once and stepped back.

As the train began to move down the tracks and the whistle blew, Draco decided to make his way over to Potter. Coming up next to the man, he took a deep breath.

"In light of...recent...developments, I suppose that we should endeavor to have civil conversations. In the spirit of that, I invite you to join me for a cup of tea." The look on Draco's face, one of grudging acceptance, made Harry burst into laughter.

"If you don't want to speak to me, Draco, I won't force you to. Just because Albus and Scorpius have decided to take their friendship to the next level does not necessarily mean that you and I have to interact more than the bare minimum. Now, that is not to say that I wouldn't enjoy spending some time getting to know you. I am simply giving you an out, if you so choose to take it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am quite aware of what I am doing and offering, Potter. While I don't relish the thought of spending any prolonged amount of time with you, I fully recognize the need to get along. What better way to do that than to start now? If I have time to get used to the idea, then when it comes time to put it into practice in front of a judging audience, I shall be flawless."

Harry couldn't pass up the opportunity to rib the man. "What? Are you saying that Malfoy's aren't perfect the first time?"

The blond's face colored ever so slightly. "Do you wish to join me, or not? I really haven't got all day to wait for an answer."

The raven-haired man smiled, and looped his arm through Draco's, much to the other man's distaste. "Sure. Your place, or mine?"

Draco's eyes opened comically wide and he spluttered for a minute, obviously thinking something Harry hadn't really intended to imply. Harry, unaware of what his words could have indicated, stared innocently back at his ex-rival.

"What? Did I say something strange?"

The grey-eyed man spluttered for a few second more before jerking his arm away from Harry's and stomping away a few paces. He stopped and rested his head in his hand, shaking it slowly back and forth. Harry was quite confused. He went over their conversation so far in his head, then blushed a lovely shade of crimson when he realized what he had actually said.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Why don't we head over to Diagon Alley and get something at the Leaky? I'll even treat you, since I'm such an idiot."

Turning back towards Harry, he sighed. "Sure. Let's just get this over with. The sooner we're through, the sooner I can go back to the manor and have myself a stiff drink. Today has been just too _strange_."

Harry smiled. "Well, if things keep going the way they seem to be going with our boys, then you might have to get used to it. We could be family one day." He laughed at his own joke, making Draco cringe at the thought.

"On second thought, how about a rain check? I need that drink sooner than I thought." With that, the blond man apparated away, leaving a chuckling Harry in his wake.


End file.
